


Intensity

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Canary, a Flash, and an Archer against Deathstroke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> AU from just after the Lightning Saga

Dinah slammed her full weight behind the shoulder that impacted Slade's knee, glad of the distraction he was facing in the form of her teammates. They both felt the snap as it gave from that very direct, focused attack. She rolled, trying to get free, not to let him lay a hand on her and use her against the team, but his damn speed played against her. His hand tangled in her hair, jerking her head back as he brought his other hand around.

Wally was there to catch that blow, and an arrow whistled in to cut through his shoulder, forcing his fingers to open some and Dinah ripped herself away. She knew the blood was streaming from her nose still from an earlier blow, and she could only barely see out of her right eye.

"Such a mess, sister," Slade mocked her, ripping the arrow out to deal with the two former Titans that were her sole back-up. "Did you really think you and these children stood a chance?"

"Screw you, Wilson," Wally shot back, wondering where Roy's witty remarks were.

The archer was too worried, having sensed from the beginning of this fight that Dinah was more intense than he had ever seen her. The wedding fight had been bad; this was worse.

"Don't hand that to me, Slade. You know I won't stop. And you don't have a teleport out this time." She held up a device in one hand, and both former Titans saw the man's face shift under the mask. Wally was very curious how she'd managed to get that off him. "Surrender." Even as she said it, she knew he wouldn't. Not if there was even a vestige of the man she'd known briefly in him. He would not let himself be caged.

He laughed at her, and then only Wally really saw what happened as Dinah drew in a deep breath. Slade prepared to defend himself from her sonic cry, trying to get his leg back up, but the sound did not hit him. Instead, she did, one small woman of fury turned lose, slamming into him and staying deliberately low in her blows.

Roy recognized the fighting style, and started aiming above her, his arrows missing her by mere centimeters at times. Wally was able to get to the blind side, and then it was truly against Slade, with no way out.

One vicious blow, intent on injury if not death, lashed out and caught Dinah in the throat, making her fall back...leaving an opening Roy took on instinct. Slade fell, numerous internal injuries bleeding, slowing his healing as Roy's arrows pierced his lungs.

The man would live...eventually...but he'd be in custody when he woke up...securely held this time by Sarge Steel who knew the tricks of it.

The two former Titans exchanged a look as Roy knelt to help Dinah, her breathing harsh and one hand on her throat.

"Is..." She could not get anymore out, but her eye that wasn't swollen shut pleaded with Roy to answer.

"We got him, Di. He's down this time."

She closed her eye then, and let oblivion take her, satisfied that she'd done her duty against the monster her one-time ally had become.


End file.
